Forever Can Never Be Long Enough
by ForeverBliss
Summary: Arizona and Callie meet Brittany and Santana in a new adventure as they experience different conflicts in life and love.
1. Whirlwind

**A/N:** This is my first attempt to write, so don't be harsh. :P This is basically just about Calzona—with a twist. I kind of added a little (okay, a LOT) of Brittana in between. I wanted the two pairs to co-exist in the same setting. Enjoy!

O—O—O

**Callie's POV**

"Callie!" Arizona ran towards me hugging me tight as I got through the front door. "Hey, baby! What's going on?" I asked, hugging my wife back and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Sofia was playing with Mark. God, she's become the most beautiful three-year old I've ever seen my entire life. I could not ask for more than this; for more than what I have now.

"Nothing, I just missed you. Are you tired?" Arizona never fails to ask about how I feel. After that accident, after I said yes to marry her, I haven't regretted anything at all since. She completes me. I knew she never really liked Mark and I know, too, that she still doesn't. But I can see that she's trying so hard to like him just for me and Sofia. Mark is Sofia's dad and he's got all the right to see her and _be_ her dad. And he's my best friend. I just couldn't take Sofia away from him seeing how much he loves her. So I really appreciate what Arizona's doing for us.

"Not really. It was quite a long surgery, but I'm badass. Nothing I couldn't handle." I shrugged my right shoulder. "How's my little princess doing?" I walked towards Sofia and picked her up. "Oh my, I swear you're getting heavier every time I carry you, sweet cheeks." I showered her with little kisses on her pretty face and tickled her sides. She squirmed in my arms and laughed. "Daddy taught me to do this, Mommy!" She got down and I stared in disbelief when she started to do cartwheels. It was an awkward execution but she managed to pull it off. "Have you seen that, huh, Mommy?" She flashed a proud smile. "Baby, that was awesome!" I tried to sound like it was okay but gave Mark a deadly look, wishing I could strangle him. "What? She's a strong kid. You just saw how she did it." Mark stood up from the couch and walked towards the fridge. Sometimes I'd like to just whoop his ass for teaching Sofia his stupid stunts. "It's not that I don't think Sofia can do it. But she's just three, Mark! Can't you wait 'til after she's turned five? Her bones are still developing and—" I looked over at Sofia who is now attempting another cartwheel.

"Come on, babe. Let her be a kid." Arizona piped up, hugging my back and planting a kiss on my left shoulder. "Oh, so—what—you're teaming up against me now?" I hate when Mark and Arizona agree with each other just like when they voted against my caffeine when I was still pregnant. "Calliope—" Arizona started but I cut her off. "Arizona, I just don't want her to get hurt." I broke away from her and sat on the couch.

"What's the worst thing that can happen, Torres?" Mark asked defensively while opening a bottle of Light Bud. "A little bruise on her arm? Relax. She's just like you. She's badass, too."

"Oh, I don't know. How about she might hit her head and suffer a hematoma? And before we know it, it's freaking clogging the blood vessels in her brain!" This is the not-so-good thing about being a family of doctors. We know everything, at least medically. Sometimes being a doctor is a gift; other times, a curse.

"Jeez, Callie, you're over-reacting! You think I'd allow something like that to happen to our Little Muppet over there?" Mark nodded at Sofia. "Give me a little credit, will you? You're not the only one who loves her, you know!"

"Hey now, you two, Sofia's here." Arizona reached for Sofia. Her amazing blue eyes met the little black ones. "Momma Arizona, are they fighting?" Sofia held her arms up for Arizona to carry her. "No, sweetheart, they're just talking loudly." Arizona said softly as she gently picked her up and then eyed me and Mark; we immediately shut up. She carried Sofia to her bedroom.

"Okay, I gotta go. Just relax. She's like you. She's strong." Mark reassured and smiled.

"Just get out before I kick your ass, Sloan." I threw a small a cushion at him. He managed to dodge it and was out the door.

I sat there thinking about Sofia. She _is _strong. She survived the accident, too. But I could not forgive myself or Mark—not even Arizona—if something happened to my daughter because of our negligence. Mark's an ass most of the time but he's really trying to be a good dad for our little girl so that kind of makes him a little awesome, too –except when he teaches my kid pure nonsense, which I totally don't approve of. Arizona, however, is really good with kids. I think she was just scared at the thought of our kid being sick, like the ones in her Pediatrics ward, when I told her I wanted one. But I guess she had a change of heart after the accident. When she holds Sofia in her arms, lulling her to sleep, my heart melts every time. Looking at them, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. I have everything I will ever need: a gorgeous little girl and an amazing wife. And when Arizona smiles at me, I feel like everything's going to be alright. We're going to be alright. I'm just so in love with her. I hope she knows that. I have to admit, I screwed up our dream to travel to Spain. But everything happened so fast—the accident, the wedding. It's like a whirlwind.

"Baby?" I swung my head to Sofia's bedroom door as Arizona walked out into the living room, slowly shutting the door behind her. "Sofia's already asleep. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Mark's just being stupid—again." I put both my feet up on the coffee table. I haven't realized how tired I really was until I thought about it. "But I guess, I'm just stressed out."

Arizona sat beside me and started taking off my boots and smiled while looking at me. "I know just what you need."

"Really? And what is that?" I smiled back, knowing exactly what it was.

"Oh, I think you pretty much know what it is." She started to remove my leather jacket, still locking her eyes with mine. I begin to slowly move towards her face for a passionate kiss when the sudden beeping distracted us both. Arizona shot up immediately, lunging for her pager. "Damn it, Karev paged me. The kid with rheumatic heart disease needs me. I'm sorry, baby. Can you just hold that thought until I come back?" She fixed the creases on her top and grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah, sure."

Arizona flashed her super magic smile again and leaned closer for a kiss. "I love you." She always takes my breath away every time she kisses me. "I love you, too. Tell Karev to handle it like he should and not page you all the time." I pouted as she strutted towards the front door.

"Ha. I doubt he can. Later!" And she was out the door. I totally miss having sex with my wife. Like, really making love with her. But lately, Sofia and work have taken up most of our "alone" time. Is married life really like this? I don't want it to get boring. I still want that steamy hot sex with my wife—beer and pizza included. I guess this is really what marriage is like. You start to lose the romance, the excitement, and all that jazz. I sighed and headed for the shower.

O—O—O

**Brittany's POV**

I graduated high school with flying colors. That's not entirely true. Honestly, I barely passed all my subjects. It's not that I found it really hard, but I just have no interest whatsoever on school stuff. My passion is dancing. I may have joined the Glee Club but that's just 'cause I wanted to be with Santana. I know how much she loves singing. It's a good thing I still got to dance, though, so it was all cool.

"You ready, B?" Santana slammed the hood of the trunk shut and walked over towards me. Senior year was rough for her. It was the year she was forced to come out just because Finn had practically shouted it to the entire school. But she dealt with it like a bear. Or a dolphin? I just know that she's one tough cookie. Mmm, cookies..

"Hey, Brittany, are you okay?" Santana snapped her fingers at me. I jolted my head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about getting some cookies before we go." I couldn't stop thinking about silly things sometimes. Where's the fun in everything when we're all too serious, right?

"Didn't you just eat? But okay, we'll stop for cookies and milkshakes at that diner around the corner. I'm kind of hungry, too. So let's go?" She smiled, raising her pinky finger. I linked hers with mine. "Let's."

Moving to Seattle was a big thing for both Santana and I. We've both just been accepted at Cornish College of the Arts. I will be majoring in Dance and Santana, Music. We chose that college mostly just to get the hell out of the judging eyes of WMHS. But I will miss everyone in Glee Club. I had so much fun performing with them, but Santana wants to get away and I can't imagine life without her. I just can't. Ever since we were little, she has always been there. She's always got my back. I want her to know that I got hers too, that's why I agreed to come with her to Seattle. It's my first time to go out of Lima and I didn't know what to expect, really. All I knew is wherever I am, just as along as I am with the love of my life, I'm good.

"This is going to be great, B!" I heard Santana squeal with excitement as we entered the diner. "We're going to have so much fun in Seattle! No more pain in the ass, Finn, and all those slushy! Just you and me, B. Together forever." She looked at me intensely like we were the only people in the world. I touched her face. "Yes, San. You and me, together forever!" I gave her my warmest smile. "For eternity…even life after death...on the rainbow….under the tree…on the swing…" Santana laughed as she slung her arm around my shoulder. "You're silly. And I love you for it."

We started walking towards our table when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Kurt. "Oh, hi Kurt! Nice to bump into you! How are you?" We haven't seen each other since graduation, which is like about two weeks ago. "Hey, you two! I'm great. Blane's just over there." He pointed at the table around the corner. Blane waved and I waved back. "So, where are you two headed?"

"None of your business, Kurt." Santana flatly responded. I looked at her and squeezed her hand. "We're going to Seattle! Isn't it awesome!" I almost yelled. "We got into Cornish College of the Arts! I get to dance my heart out and Santana can sing hers out, too! But then we'd be dead by the time I see our hearts on the ground." I stopped and wondered.

"Umm, that's great, Britt! I'm happy for you and Santana!" Kurt tried to sound enthusiastic. "I better go back to our table. Blane's waiting for me. Keep in touch, ladies!"

"Ugh. For all I know, he's just faking that he cares." Santana said rolling her eyes as soon as Kurt was out of earshot. She found an empty table and slid into her seat. I sat on the opposite side. I didn't want to ruin this moment with her so I just tried to change the subject. "What do you think Seattle's like, San?"

"I think it's gonna be awesome as long as we're together." Santana nodded. I smiled. Then she looked out the window. I knew she was happy about the big move, but I saw in her eyes that she was going to miss her parents. They weren't exactly in good terms when she came out. They were giving her a hard time. Only her grandmother understood about her being gay. I reached out for her hand. "San, it's going to be fine. I promise you it'll get better."

"They never even said goodbye, B." She said without looking at me. I felt her pain when those words came out. "I am so sorry, baby. They'll come around. You're their daughter. They can't possibly just forget about you. Give them time."

She let out a long sig and turned her head to look at me. "I suppose you're right. What's important is I have you and you're all I'm ever gonna need. I love you, B." I went over to her side and gave her a lingering kiss. People started staring at us but I didn't care. I love this girl with all my heart and I'm showing it to the whole world. "I love you, too, Santana."

O—O—O

**Arizona's POV**

"Karev, have you got this?" I asked impatiently. It's already 2 AM and I couldn't wait to go home to my wife. "Yeah, Dr. Robbins, I got this. Thanks for your help." Karev nodded as he started to auscultate the chest area of the four-year old kid. I laid down the patient's chart and headed out. I love my job. I love these kids. They're magical. But sometimes, being here in the Peds ward reminds me the day Sofia was born. It all happened here. I love that girl more than anything—well, maybe as much as I love Callie. I got out of my navy scrubs and changed back to my clothes when I got to the locker room. I saw Teddy and Bailey deep in conversation, but I quickly grabbed my stuff so I could slip away without being noticed. As much as I love both of them, I don't want to engage into a girly gossip right now.

I arrived back at the apartment feeling bad for leaving Callie behind when we were almost about to have sex. I know that sex and romance are two of the most important things in marriage. But it's just hard sometimes with this kind of job. Other people need us too, not just our families. But I can't just leave my wife hanging that's why I promised to pick up where we left off. I entered our room slowly looking for any signs of movement; all I heard was a loud snore. I guess Callie got tired of waiting and decided to sleep. I stood at the foot of our bed staring at my gorgeous wife. I love her so much that it almost killed me inside when the accident happened. I shouldn't have asked her to marry me while driving. That was too stupid! But I just couldn't wait. I needed to know if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. And then that truck came out of nowhere! But everything's all good now. She's okay and Sofia's never been better.

I went to the other room to check on our little girl. She was on her tiny bed looking exactly like her mommy: black hair, pretty face, and all. I never wanted kids when I met Callie. I wanted to travel to Spain or to any parts of Europe with her. But when I saw this little angel, how could I not love her? I was so terrified when I almost lost both her and Callie. It was such a difficult situation when I had to choose between them. But I knew Callie would've wanted Sofia to live instead. It still breaks my heart every time I think about it. I pulled the sheets over to cover Sofia and kissed her forehead. She turned to her side and slept on. I silently slipped out of the room.

O—O—O

**Santana's POV**

Taking a very long drive from Lima to Seattle, I must be crazy. But I knew how much Brittany loves road trips and seeing the sights as we go from state to state. I looked over to her and she was sleeping soundly like an angel. I'm glad she agreed to come with me. I was so nervous when I was about to ask her! I swore she'd think I was going insane.

"_B, what's your plan after graduation?" I asked, leaning back onto the bleachers where we always hung out after class. Do I ask her now? What if she says no? Oh God, this is making me sick. "Um, I don't know, San. I want to dance, I guess. And I want to be with you." Brittany answered as she flipped her golden blonde hair. That gave me enough courage to tell her. "Um, well, I saw this college online. It's called Cornish College of the Arts. It offers dance and music courses, which is pretty awesome."_

"_That's so cool! But I never heard of that college here in Lima, though. Where is it located?" Brittany asked, her innocent eyes flickered in the afternoon sun._

"_Seattle."_

"_Oooh, Seattle." She repeated then cocked her head to the left. "Is it in America?" That made me laugh. See, that's what I love about her. She's like a little kid, so innocent and sweet. "Yeah, B, it's in America. It's in the west coast. I think I'll go after graduation."_

"_You're leaving Lima—" Her eyes widened and for a second, I thought she was about to go hysterical. "—without me? That could not be possible. I'm coming with you." I was so happy to hear her say that. I faced her and held both her hands. "Really? I was just about to ask you to come with me. It's totally gonna be great, B! I promise."_

"_I know. Anywhere with you is going to be great, San. We can follow our dreams and be with each other at the same time. What more could I ask for?" She really knew the right things to say. I sat there looking at her and trying to fight the tears welling up in my eyes. She softly touched my face, brushing away the tears that finally fell. "Hey, don't cry or I might start to think you don't want me to come with."_

_I pulled her close and gave her a hug. "Don't ever think I don't want you to always be by my side, B. I'm just so glad that you want to be with me." I broke away a little and put my forehead against hers. "You make me so happy. I can't ever live without you." She held out her pinky. "Together forever?" I linked her pinky with mine. "Forever." And I kissed her like there's no tomorrow._

Brittany woke up and stretched her arms, breaking me from my thoughts. "Where are we?" She looked around to see if she knew where we were. "We're approaching Indiana, B. But we'll stop over here for the night. Then we'll drive again tomorrow morning." I turned left to enter a cozy little motel. She yawned and reached for my nape and started massaging it. She knew how much I love that when I get tired. "Yeah, I think you should rest. You've been driving for hours. I know a good way to keep you relaxed, though." She winked and gave me a sly smile.

"Yeah? That's awesome! I'd never pass it up." I stopped the car and grabbed her for a kiss.

**A/N:** This is the first chapter. I'll be updating soon. So what do you think so far? Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Destiny

**A/N:** So this is where the real story begins. Enjoy!

**O—O—O**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up feeling very refreshed as I looked over to my right and saw Santana sleep beside me with her mouth open a bit. I can stare at that pretty face forever! I moved my hand towards her face and pushed back the strands of black shiny hair that fell across it. She stirred then blinked a few times before smiling at me as soon as she saw me looking at her. I smiled back. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Hey, how long have you been up?" She stretched her arms and legs and covered her mouth to yawn. I propped up to look for my phone. "Long enough to realize how hungry I am." Sure enough, my stomach growled. We looked at each other and giggled.

"Okay, we better get changed. Let's look for a diner along the road." She leaned closer and kissed me fully on the lips then sat up, but I grabbed her arm. "I kinda get a little lonely in the shower. Will you join me?" I gave her an innocent smile. The corners of her lips slowly rose up. "You sure know how to keep your woman happy, B." Then she positioned herself on top of me and gave me little kisses on my neck. "How abouts we screw the shower and have a little fun right here? I think I'd like to have you for breakfast." I moaned as she trailed small kisses down to my navel and pushed the only fabric that was in the way. Her soft skin brushing against mine gave me small shivers. It was such a sweet surrender. Making love with her makes me feel like I'm in heaven every time.

"What are you having?" I asked Santana who was looking at the menu when we got to a small diner at the side of the road. The waitress seemed tired and apathetic standing there waiting to take our orders. "I'm gonna have pancakes, bacon, and omelets. Oh, and milk too, please!" I told the waitress. She scribbled down stuff and then looked at Santana impatiently, shifting her weight to her left leg.

"I'm just gonna have coffee, eggs, and toast, please." She handed back the menu. The waitress grabbed it and turned around without saying a word. "Bitch." Santana said clenching teeth. Santana and I complement each other. She was fierce and aggressive. I, on the other hand, was easy-going and perky. I didn't like fighting and I guess I couldn't defend myself should a confrontation occurs. I might just go cry in the corner, in my own bubble. But Santana sure knew how to kick somebody else's ass. She was strong and independent. I fell in love with her fierceness and vulnerability all at the same time.

The waitress served our food and I dug in immediately out of severe hunger. "So when do we get to Seattle, San? And what states have we been through?" I asked between chomps, having absolutely no idea how far Seattle was. I always wanted to go on road trips but I was just as bad at directions as Puck was at Math. "At the pace we're going, we'll probably get there tonight. And we already passed through Indiana, Illinois, Wisconsin, and Minnesota. We're in North Dakota so that leaves Montana, and Idaho. Almost there!" She eagerly said while scooping a bunch of scrambled eggs and putting it into her mouth. I smiled as I tried to contain my excitement. "Yay!"

**O—O—O**

**Arizona's POV**

"Dr. Robbins! Dr. Altman wants me to remind you about your surgery today with her!" Sandra, the peds nurse called out just as I was leaving my unit. "Tell her I'm on my way. Thanks, Sandra!" I ran towards the elevator hoping to catch it but it closed when I got there. I rubbed my nape while waiting for the elevator to come back up.

"Had a rough night, Dr. Robbins?"

I turned my head and saw Bailey standing right beside me. "Dr. Bailey! Good to see you in my peds unit." I cheerfully, and kind of surprisingly, said and faced her. She just gave me this are-you-crazy look. "It's not often that I see other doctors wandering around the halls in my unit."

"I just happened to pass by." She replied smugly. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

We got on and I looked at her. "You weren't getting laid, were you?" She quickly turned her head to meet my gaze. "What the— I absolutely refuse to answer that stupid question!" She turned her head back and looked at the light slowly hopping to the next floor number. "You don't have to tell me; I can see it. It's like written all over your face." I smiled sweetly as the elevator doors swung open and got out leaving Dr. Bailey with her jaw dropped.

I almost ran into Mark in my hurry to get to the OR. "Whoah there!" Mark held onto my shoulders to steady me. "Oops. Sorry. Hey, why are you here? I thought you were babysitting Sofia today?" I asked him, totally confused why he was in the hospital.

"Uh, no. I'm not babysitting. I have surgery in 15 minutes."

"What? But I didn't arrange for a babysitter. I have surgery in 10 and Callie's going in, too, in….oh my God, I gotta call her!" I almost shouted as I looked at my watch. I searched for my phone in my pockets and quickly punched in the speed dial. The phone rang. I impatiently waited for her to pick up and then looked up at Mark. "I left really early because I'm taking the early shift! I thought YOU were in charge with Sofia today!"

"I cancelled because I have surgery." He crossed his arms on his chest while waiting to hear from Callie. I stared in annoyingly at him.

"You should've told me you'd—"

"Hello?"

"—oh thank goodness! Where are you? Where's Sofia?" I asked Callie, worried that she might be pissed.

"Daycare. I'm on my way to OR 3 for my surgery. I forgot to tell you that Mark cancelled last night. You can relax now, baby." Callie sounded apologetic.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I ended the call. Mark breathed out when he saw my face calm down. "See? I told you I cancelled."

"She forgot to tell me. Sofia's in daycare. I gotta go to surgery." I walked away, annoyed that I was left out. Sofia's my kid, too. Just not in papers yet, but she's mine too. I have the right to know what's going on when it comes to her, right? I mean, I'm glad that everything's fine, but sometimes I don't want to feel like I'm JUST the third parent. Like that's worse than being an aunt. I'm a mom.

**O—O—O**

**Callie's POV**

I was on on-call after surgery. I was exhausted. It was already nightfall and raining so hard, I just wanted to go home and relax but Arizona told me she'd meet me here at daycare so we can go home together when she finished her rounds. I looked at my watch. Only 2 more hours to go. I was just playing with Sofia when I heard a beeping sound. I looked at my pager. _911 Trauma Unit._ I turned to Sofia and tipped her face towards me. "Baby, mommy's just going to go downstairs to see my patients. Momma Arizona will be here any minute. I want you to wait for her, okay?" She nodded then turned away, apparently busy with building blocks. I gestured for the attendant to come over and look after Sofia then she nodded. I quickly got out of the room.

**O—O—O**

**Santana's POV** (2 hours earlier)

"We're almost there, B." I turned to look at Brittany who was again sleeping soundly. She got out of her seatbelt so she can recline her seat and sleep comfortably. "Hey, sleepyhead, we're almost there." I tried to wake her up but I couldn't reach for her since the heavy rains made it so hard to drive. I found it quite weird to rain that much in the summer. I turned on the radio to listen to the weather forecast.

"_The weather is nasty tonight, folks. Heavy rain showers all over Seattle with scattered lightning and thunder. I guess it's one of those summer rain storms. Stay safe at home people and snuggle up with your loved ones and have hot chocolate and a series of classic love songs. That should make your night. And for those driving out there, drive slowly and focus on the road. Weather update has been brought to you by Mix96. Now here's a song called Destiny by Jim Brickman and Jordan Hill. Enjoy!"_

Great. A rainstorm. It looked like those wipers were almost giving up because I had them at full speed. _Damn wipers._ I forced myself to focus real hard on the road. All I can see were white lines and spots of red light from the car ahead of me. _It's okay, San. Just as long as you see those white lines, you're good. Just follow it and you'll be fine._ I quietly told myself to help me stay relaxed. _Damn wipers._ I looked at my rear view mirror and was relieved to see nobody behind us. I didn't like cars to be behind me in situations like this. I don't know, I just thought it's creepy.

The storm went on and even harder this time. I knew we were nearing Seattle because I can see the city lights amidst the rain. I thought of how Seattle would be good for Brittany and I. I was glad to leave WMHS and that stupid town and it's stupid people. It's just going to be us. In this wonderful city. Living our own lives. It's going to be perfect. I smiled at those thoughts. Brittany is my life and I will do anything to make her happy. I thought of marrying her one day when we've got enough money to start our own family. _Yeah, I like that. Our own family. Little blonde and black-haired children._ Wait. What? I shook the thought away from my mind. _I cannot possibly be thinking of children right now._ I laughed at myself for being so silly. Yet, thinking about it made me feel really good. A future with Brittany is all I ever wanted. And all I could ever want.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard a strange noise coming from under the hood. _You've got to be kidding me._ The car was in perfect condition when we left Lima. Heavy rains continued to pour and we were almost in the city. I checked the gas meter and it was still half full. The weird rattling sound made me start to panic. _Oh please not here! Anywhere but here!_ I stepped on the gas hoping it'll just go away and hoping to get to the city before we completely stop in the middle of the road.

And we did.

I struck the wheel in frustration. _Fucking car!_ I calmed down to think but that quickly changed when I realized how dangerous it was to be inside a car, not moving, and in heavy rainfall. I started to wake Brittany up in panic. "Wake up, B! Get out of the car! Now, Brittany!" I shouted as I nudged her. Brittany roused, one eye open. "Wh—what's wrong, San?"

"Get out of the car! Faster, B!" I fumbled for my seatbelt.

"What happ—"

A flash of bright light came at the back of the car. I turned to look at it and it almost blinded me as I heard the screeching sound of big black tires. Then it all went black.

**A/N: **So what do you think will happen next? I'm kind of really busy at work and I just write during my days off. I will be updating soon, though! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Haze

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! Yay! Okay. I found it quite difficult to really express what I wanted to happen in this chapter but I did my best and this is what I got. I hope you enjoy it!

**O—O—O**

**Callie's POV**

"Out of the way!" I shouted as I ran towards Owen, putting on rubber gloves. "What do we have?" I asked him trying to assess the patients. I saw two girls lying unconscious; blood everywhere. Avery and Yang looked busy with the dark haired girl who seemed like she suffered a deep cut with pieces of broken glass on her forehead and some bruises. The blonde, however, looked really messed up. "A freak accident on Interstate 90. They were hit by a huge truck." Owen filled me in and pointed to the dark haired girl. "That girl suffered a bump on her forehead plus a few deep cuts and bruises, a broken leg and a whiplash. She was strapped in her seatbelt. But this girl flew straight out through the windshield." He was cutting the blonde girl's top open when the monitor beeped the loudest sound in the entire unit.

"Vitals are crashing! Defib at 150 stat!" I shouted as I grabbed the defibrillator. "Everybody clear!" I put the paddles on her chest and pressed the buttons. The blonde girl's body jerked and our eyes were glued to the monitor. There was only a weak pulse.

"Raise to 250!" Owen called out as he was pumping the girl's chest then cleared as I put the paddles back on.

"Clear!"

Another jolt.

The monitor stopped beeping and showed a steady pulse. Everyone breathed out. I grabbed the chance to really assess what happened to the blonde girl. She was covered in mud and blood. She had a broken skull, her left arm was broken and her elbow joint sticking out. Fingers were twisted. Her legs were in awkward positions. It was obviously broken and shattered to pieces; most of the bones were sticking out tearing her skin and muscles. I even had doubts if this girl can ever walk again. Or even live to walk again. But despite all that, her face remained scratch-free. She had a beautiful angelic face.

"Can somebody book an OR please? We need to get her stabilized before she bleeds to death!" Owen and I then started to wheel her out the room.

**O—O—O**

**Arizona's POV**

"Okay,babe. I'll see you when you get home." I put the phone back in my pocket and picked Sofia up. "Looks like it's just gonna be me and you tonight, sweetheart." Sofia gave me a warm hug. "It's okay Momma, we'll have fun! But I'm hungry now and I want pop tarts!" She smiled showing her milky white teeth. "How about we drive through McDonald's instead and grab a happy meal?" Her eyes grew wider and I saw the biggest smile there could ever be on a three year old.

"Really?"

"Yes, baby." I smiled as I put her down. "And then, we'll watch some of your favorite cartoons! What do you say?"

"It's a date!" She cheerfully replied like she knew what she was talking about. I laughed and kissed her cheek. My mobile phone rang as I was gathering Sofia's things. I grabbed the thing from my pocket and checked who it was. A private number.

"Robbins"

"Ar?" The voice at the other end asked. I paused for a while trying to think who the caller was. She sounded very familiar.

"Yeah? Who is this?" I asked, still trying to figure out who it was.

"You don't recognize my voice anymore, sunshine?"

There was only one person who called me "sunshine".

"Oh my God, Whitney? Where the heck are you? I haven't heard from you since I became a resident!" Sofia's head shot up. Apparently, I was talking really loudly. I waved apologetically at her.

"Yeah, well, Paris wasn't really for me. So now I'm going to give you the shock of your life."

"Let me guess. You found out that you were really cut out to be a doctor and became one?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, silly. I moved back to Seattle."

**O—O—O**

**Santana's POV** (minutes after the accident)

I felt warm fluid gush over my face. I tried to regain consciousness but everything was a blur. My body was awkwardly hanging and I can't feel a thing. _What the hell happened?_ I tried to turn my head around to check what was going on but I couldn't move. I couldn't focus because of the warm liquid across my face. I tried to reach for it to wipe it away but my arms felt like they were dead, dangled over my head. But as my sight became clearer, I saw everything upside down. I looked at myself and saw me hanging upside down still strapped in my seatbelt. My heart picked up speed as I slowly realized what was happening. I panicked and I attempted so hard to move but I was starting to feel the pain all over my body. _Brittany!_ She wasn't beside me! I tried to search for her but she was gone! I heard sirens coming louder and louder as they approached the scene. _Oh God, please tell me Brittany is okay._ Then as lights shined around me, I saw golden blonde hair about 3 meters away. Her body sprawled over the pavement not moving. I started crying. I couldn't shout for help. Tears were mixed with the warm fluid, which I later found out was my blood. But I didn't care! I didn't care that I couldn't move or my body was aching as hell! Brittany should better be fine. She has got to be! Or I would rather be dead than live without her. I started to feel my head spinning. A fireman came over, got down to his knees and ducked down. "Hey, are you okay?" Everything went hazy and then I passed out.

**O—O—O**

**Brittany's POV**

I blinked a couple of times as the sun brightly shined over my face. I found myself lying on a picnic blanket surrounded by flowers and butterflies. The trees swayed as the wind played with the leaves, which swiftly danced along with it. _Where am I?_ I propped myself up and blocked the sun from penetrating my eyes and searched the place. _ Where is Santana?_ Then I heard a commotion but I wasn't sure where it came from. It was the sound of people and scraping metal.

"_On my count…One..two..three!"_

The scraping noise grew louder. I heard voices in two way radios, sirens, and people running around shouting. I was looking around but nobody was there. Then the voices became clearer.

"_One thousand…two thousand…three!"_ A pause. _"She's still not breathing! C'mon girl, stay with me!"_

I didn't understand what was happening. I was hearing all these noises but all I could see were trees and the grass and the little bunnies hopping around. I was getting scared.

"Santana!" I called out.

Nothing.

"This is not funny, San! I'm starting to get scared!" I shouted again and started shaking. Nobody responded. I tried to think and trace back what happened. The noises kept distracting me. I couldn't think clearly.

"_Did you get any ID?"_ I heard a woman say.

"_Yeah. They are Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Both from Lima, Ohio."_

_Why were they asking who we are?_ "Hello!" I exclaimed. Still nothing. I rubbed my temples thinking what really went on. Then I heard car doors slamming.

"_Let's go! Seattle Grace-Mercy West is waiting for us."_

Seattle.

Suddenly, everything flashed back inside my head. I was in the car cruising with Santana. We were singing our hearts out on the highway. I remembered kissing her while we fill up at the gas station. I remembered having hot sex with her at the motel that morning. We were going to Seattle. The last thing I remembered was being woken up by Santana who was shouting for me to get out the car. And then I saw her face being filled with terror as bright light approached us from behind with screeching sounds. Then everything just went black. Now I know why I'm here.

I am dead.

**A/N:** This was just a short chapter. Maybe because I just slowly wanted the conflicts to reveal themselves. I don't want them all in one chapter so… Thanks for reading! Reviews are still appreciated! xoxo


	4. Turbulent

**A/N:** Sorry it took me ages to update. Work got in the way plus other stuff. I hope you like this chapter. This is really short. I wanted to slowly build that climactic effect. Well, I don't really know what I'm doing so I dun cur. Lol Enjoy!

**O—O—O**

**Arizona's POV**

"Hey you!" Whitney almost ran towards me with arms wide open.

"Hey, Whit!" I went straight to her and gave her a tight hug. "It's good to see you. How have you been? How was Paris?"

Whit pulled away and smiled. "Pretty awesome, sunshine! You look exactly the same when we were residents; still stunning. And Paris was boring."

I laughed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. So why, then, did you go?"

"You know me, Ar. I mostly don't know what I'm doing." She said, shrugging. We picked a table at the corner of the coffee shop. "I get bored easily. That's my problem."

"That has been your problem since birth, Whit." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not lying."

"Yeah, well some people just aren't gifted with doctor skills." She flipped her brown hair over her left shoulder. "And besides, you were a distraction."

"What? Hey, I was the one who tried to encourage you to be a good surgeon. We were already residents but then you just disappeared." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I felt I had to leave." She said softly. I sensed a slight tone of regret. Whit and I have known each other since med school. We were great friends and, eventually, became lovers. I thought she was the one but I was heartbroken when she just completely disappeared without saying.

"Oh, you have to look at my kid! She's the cutest." I quickly changed the subject, grabbed my phone, and scrolled down on pictures of Sofia.

Whitney's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean _'my kid'_? You got pregnant?"

"Not me. Callie, my wife. And we have a baby." I smiled, still looking at Sofia's pictures, which Whit didn't bother looking at.

"Oh." The disappointment was obvious in her voice. I didn't know why she came back and I was not sure I'd like to find out, too. "Well, I'm happy for you, Ar." She forced a smile but her eyes showed otherwise.

"Thanks, Whit." I smiled back at her and tried to ignore that awkward feeling. "So tell me, what made you come back? It's still boring here; same old Seattle except for more surgeries."

"Well…I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do. But now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Whit, you need to know what you want and go for it."

"I thought I knew what I wanted but then you—" She stopped and looked at me, her eyes full of regrets and longing. "I came back for you, Ar. I thought about this really hard. You were the best thing that happened to me and I completely blew it. I got scared of what we had then. It was all so new to me and I wasn't ready to get serious. I went to Paris only to realize that all I really wanted was just you. I could've come back but I was terrified that you would be so angry at me for leaving you."

I didn't know what to say. "Whit, I—" She held out her hand and touched mine.

"I know, Ar. It's too late. I've already lost you. I was such a fool for leaving and I am so sorry. I tried to forget you and move on, but I couldn't. All these years, Ar, all I could think about was you. I battled with myself whether to call you or not. But fear consumed me that's why I didn't. And I regret it, believe me. I do."

I pulled my hand away. "Whit, that was a long time ago. Yes, I was mad at you for leaving without even telling me why. But I moved on and focused on being a surgeon. I found Callie and I knew what it was like to love again."

"I understand. I just—I didn't expect you to get married so soon and have a baby, too." She leaned back on her chair and looked over the window.

"I didn't expect that, too. But I think love makes you do crazy things."

"I guess. It's just too bad I got crazy before I realized I was in love with you. Still am." She was trying hard to keep her voice even.

"Look, I don't know what to say or do exactly, Whit. _You_ left. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know where you were. I never heard from you. I only found out you were in Paris when I bumped into your sister two years after you left."

She opened her mouth to say something but then she hesitated and closed it again. She just went quiet and stared at me with watery eyes. I wanted to comfort her but something was stopping me.

"Whit—" I started but I just didn't know what to say.

She tried to hide the pain and forced a smile. "It's my fault, Ar. What's done is…done. I'm just glad you found someone you truly love. She's very lucky."

"Yeah, well she's really amazing. You'd like her once you get to know her. She's an orthopedic surgeon. And our baby, Sofia, just looks exactly like her."

"That's great. I can't wait to meet them."

**O—O—O**

**Santana's POV**

I blinked a few times trying to focus on the person standing at the foot of the bed. She looked at me with a smile on her face. "Finally, you're up. How are you feeling?"

"Wh—where am I? What happened?" I touched my head and I suddenly felt like it was about to explode. I flinched.

"Easy now, you're going to be in a lot of pain but it will eventually go away. I'm Dr. Lexie Grey. You're in Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital. Do you remember what happened?" She asked then moved to the side of the bed, checking the IV fluids hanging beside the monitor close to the bed.

"I…." I was trying to remember what really happened, still feeling the throbbing pain in my head. Then it all flooded my brain; the heavy rainfall, the crash, and Brittany. _Brittany._ "Where is Brittany? Is she okay? I _need_ to see her!" I started to get up.

"Whoah. You should stay in bed. You still need to rest. You're not fit to move around just yet." The doctor pushed me back on the bed. But I fought and tried to get her hands off me despite the agonizing pain I felt all over my body. I didn't care. I must see my Britt-Britt. I need to see her.

"No, you don't understand! I _need_ to know if she's okay! I saw her on that pavement and she…she didn't look so good!" I started to panic and I felt hot tears streaming down my face as I clutched her arms. She was pinning me down my bed but slowly softened her grip when I stopped fighting her. "Please, Dr. Grey. _Please_ tell me she's alive…"

**O—O—O—O**

**Callie's POV**

I entered the apartment exhausted from all the surgeries and flopped on the couch. It was quiet and I wondered where my wife and daughter were. I looked around and saw the answering machine blinking. I scooted over to the left side of the couch and pressed the button.

"_Hey, sunshine! I'm on my way to the coffee shop now. I was trying to call your cell but for some reason I can't reach you at the moment so I called this hoping you'd pick up. But obviously you're not picking up." _The caller laughed. _"So I guess I'll see you later, Ar."_ Then the machine beeped.

I didn't recognize her voice. _Sunshine?_ Who was that? I pressed another button to see the caller's number. It was private. She sounded kind of flirtatious. Oh well.. I shrugged and started to head into the bedroom when I heard the front door opened.

"Hey baby! Good to see you home. How was work?" Arizona dropped her things on the coffee table and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Where's Sofia?"

"Oh, she's with Mark and Julia. They went somewhere, I guess. You okay?" She flipped a bunch of mail, looking for bills.

"I'm just really tired. How was your day?" I asked her as I went to the fridge to get something to drink. "Juice? Water?"

"No, thanks. Um, it was fine. I dropped Sofia over at Julia's. Oh, did you forget to pay your credit card again?" She looked up at me.

"… Yeah, that must have slipped from my mind. I'll probably make payments tomorrow. Err, someone dropped a message for you on the machine by the way. Sunshine? Really?" I chuckled. Arizona's face suddenly turned pale.

"Oh.. Uhh.. That was a friend from med school. She's in town and thought we'd meet up." She went to the machine and deleted the recording without listening to it.

"Aren't you gonna listen to that?"

"Oh, no. I already got her message."

"So did you see her?" I chugged on my water bottle.

"Who? Oh, you mean her? Uhh, yeah. I did. We talked and then I went home 'cause I'm sort of tired too." She walked straight to the bathroom. "I'm just going to take a shower."

"You okay? You're acting weird." I honestly didn't really know why she was acting kind of weird.

"Yeah. Just tired." Then she disappeared behind the door.

**A/N: **I know this may seem a bit dragging. But I promise to make it really good in the next chapters. I just want you to be patient. So thanks for reading. Keep them reviews coming!


End file.
